God bless the moon
by XenaLin
Summary: Karen is awaken by her son. As she tries to make him go back to sleep she remembers a night 2 years ago. Bad summary really, it's a oneshot though. I hope you like it.


**Disclaimer: No ownership of anything except the storyplot**

"_Mommy" _a little voice was screaming through the baby monitors speaker.

The petite, dark-haired woman laid in her bed sleeping. She stirred when she heard the voice, but didn't wake up right away.  
_"Mommy"_ the little voice screamed again.

This time she woke up, yawned and sat up in bed gently not to disturb the sleeping dark-haired man that was laying next to her. She smiled when she saw him. How lucky she was that he chose her. He was gorgeous, welltoned and nice. At one time he had thought he was gay and when he finally figured out that he was bisexual, it was the happiest time of her life when he finally proposed to her. They had been friends for years until he realized that he had feelings for her. She had fallen for him instantly, but knowing he was gay and that nothing would happen, she held it inside and didn't show it, instead she started to insult him.

She hurried to the nursery just two doors down thinking back two years in time, when he had popped the question.

_Flashback_

_He had managed to persuade her to take a walk in the park with him that night. It was a clear, crisp november night. The stars and moon was out. They walked on a path in Central Park, her furcovered arm was looped through his.  
After half an hour walk, they got to a small pond. The water was completely still, the stars and moon were reflected in it.  
"Karen" Will said. "I've got something I want to ask you."  
"Yeah?" she said.  
Will stopped and took her hand in his as he looked down into her hazelcolored eyes. He took up a small, squareshaped, black velvetbox from his jacketpocket and got down on one knee. She clasped her mouth with her hand and felt big, salt tears start to fall.  
"Karen Walker, I love you. I have loved you since the day I met you. Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes Will, I will marry you" she said with a shivering voice as her tears fell from her eyes.  
He got up off of his knees, took off the glove that was on her left hand and put the engagementring on her ringfinger. It was nothing special, a pink, very small diamond shaped like a heart. He cupped her face and kissed her, gently first and then deeper as the moments went by. _

She smiled as she remembered. It had been a very romantic night, he had planned it all for months. She looked down at the ring that now was accompanied by a golden band. They had been married for a year and a half now and things couldn't be better. Their son had been born a year ago almost. They were now one big happy family, well big and big, they were three people in it if you didn't count their two friends and maid. What everyone else but Karen didn't know was that she once again was pregnant, she was waiting for the right time to tell Will, but hadn't yet found it.  
She reached the nursery and walked in. Her son was standing in his crib, crying and he reached out his arms when he saw her.  
"Aw, honey" she said with a soft voice. "Did you have a bad dream?"  
The little boy nodded and she picked him up and walked over to her chair where she used to sit and make him relax and go back to sleep whenever he had a bad dream or just wouldn't go to sleep. She sat down and sat her little boy in her lap. He leaned into her chest and wrapped his arms around her neck, his little body shaking from crying. She wrapped her arms around his little body and pulled him closer to her, soothingly rubbing his back. She softly started to sing a gentle lullaby to help calm him down as she looked out the window at the moon and stars and remembered that night two years ago.

Finally the little boy started to relax and fell asleep again. She gently got out of the chair and put him back in his crib, pulling his blanket over him. She stood for a minute and just watched him sleep before she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently and smoothed his hair. She straightened her back, looked out the window at the moon again before walking back to her bed and her sleeping husband, smiling all the while. She was still humming the lullaby, this time to herself.

_God bless the moon, and God bless me  
And God bless the somebody I want to see_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

A/N Yet another idea I got from a song. Hope you like it. R&R please.


End file.
